El test de Jazz
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Y esto sucede cuando ayudas a una amiga solo por que te compadeciste de ella... -Ya no puedo …- murmuro Sam son su cara manchada de negro y su cabello medio quemado mirando con miedo a Jazz -¡Pero apenas llevamos quince y faltan otras veinte! -Jazz tú quieres que muera ¿verdad? -sería más sencillo si no fueras tan terca y necia (Advertencia: algunas cosas son para mayores)


**_*El test de Jazz*_**

* * *

 ** _Amity Park_**

 ** _Fenton Words_**

\- ¡Danny!, ¡Danny! - llamo una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro largo - ¿Danny dónde estás? - pregunto mientras abría una puerta de un cuarto con muchas cosas regadas en el - ugh… ¿porque nunca limpiara esto? - pensó con disgusto antes de suspirar -¡Perfecto! se fue sin mi - susurro antes de cerrar la puerta, ir por un pasillo y bajar las escaleras - esto es raro… ¿me pidió que nos viéramos aquí? ¿abre confundido las cosas? - se preguntó terminando de bajar, pasando por la puerta del sótano

\- _¡No!, ¿¡qué voy hacer?!_ \- se escuchó un grito proveniente de ese lugar

La chica de ojos violeta se detuvo confundida y miro la puerta con curiosidad

\- Danny…? - se preguntó antes de caminar abrir la puerta y meterse

 ** _En el sótano (laboratorio Fenton)_**

\- ¡Danny llegamos tarde a la escuela! ¿qué haces aquí….? - dijo antes de quedar como piedra al ver el laboratorio Fenton hecho un completo caos

\- ¿Que paso aquí? - dijo confundida mirando un montón de papeles tirados, unos tubos de ensayo rotos, unos aparatos regados en el suelo y una maquina gigante de color blanco, plata y verde neón, moviéndose como loca para luego parar y decir "No hay resultados"

\- **¡QUE?!** \- grito como histérica una chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja rojizo, haciendo saltar a Sam casi un metro por sobre el suelo - **¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO MAQUINA DEL DEMONIO!** \- grito de nuevo tomando un bate de beisbol con el logo Fenton

\- Jazz…? - dijo Sam confundida, intentando calmarse por semejante susto - ¡Jazz! ¡Detente! - grito jalando a la peli-naranja con mirada asesina - ¡Cálmate!. No hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir - aconsejo logrando sentar a la chica que parecía estar en un colapso nervioso y quitarle el bate

\- ¡¿Como me pides que me calme?! - exploto de nuevo levantándose de la silla - ¡Voy a reprobar por culpa de mi hermano y de esa máquina que no sirve! - rompió furiosa señalando a la maquina

\- ¿Vas a reprobar?, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Danny y la máquina que inventaron tus padres en eso? - dijo algo divertida y un tanto confundida

\- ¡Agh!, Eso es! Tómalo a broma ¡pero es verdad! ¡Aun no puedo creer que Danny me dejara aquí esperándolo para hacerle pruebas y se fuera como si nada! - lloriqueo mientras se volvía a sentar con una expresión triste - Si tan solo me hubiera dicho que no, ¡todo sería distinto!, ¡ahora mismo estaría terminando el test con alguien más! - semi-grito indignada

\- ¿todo esto es por un test?, Vamos Jazz pensé que era algo más grave… ¡espera!.. ¿Tu hermano te dejo sola en esto?, ¿y eso a qué horas fue? No es propio de Danny irse así como si nada

\- Si, lo sé ¿y no sé qué paso?, pero me dejo aquí hace como diez minutos, y ahora ¡¿cómo podre terminar esto?! Tengo que terminarlo o reprobare y no podre terminar mi carrera. Nunca seré la más exitosa psicóloga reconocida en el mundo entero. Seré menos preciada y …

\- _Diez minutos... ?¿Pero hace diez minutos el me sito aquí …?_ \- murmuro pensativa Sam antes de ver a Jazz la cual seguía hiperventilando

\- Jazz…- llamo Sam algo molesta, pero la peli-naranja seguía parloteando - Jazz….-dijo de nuevo sin ningún resultado - **¡JAZZ**!- grito

\- **¡AGH!** \- cayo la peli-naranja de su silla mientras Sam solo rodaba sus ojos - ¿Qué te pasa?¡Me pudo dar un infarto!

\- Y a mí me puede dar derrame por culpa de tu hermano y no me ando quejando. Como sea… de todos modos solo venía por Danny y ya que no esta será mejor que me vaya. Mis clases están a punto de empezar - menciono mirándola por un momento

\- Ah sí claro, ve yo… yo estaré bien… -dijo Jazz limpiándose unas lágrimas para luego levantarse con dignidad

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto incrédula

\- ¡No claro que no! - grito antes de correr e irse llorando empujándola en el proceso

Sam la miro irse con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño - Mierda… - quedo mirando el vació y suspiro cansada

-Sam… solo… sube y sal de este casa - murmuro para sí empezando a caminar rumbo a las escaleras - pero…¿y que pasara con...?, no, no, Sam no es tu proble…. ¡Agh! no puedo dejarla así, también es mi amiga - maldijo antes de suspirar

\- Danny si me muero juro que resucito solo para arrastrarte conmigo a la tumba - susurro mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo del laboratorio para luego volver a subir las escaleras

 _ **En el pasillo del segundo piso**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando el pasillo para luego empezar caminar y buscar la puerta que estaba a lado del cuarto de Danny.

Y colocándose enfrente la puerta color café que decía el nombre de la dueña de dicho cuarto

\- _Jazz…_ \- leyó y tragando duro, intento no salir corriendo y toco

 _ **Toc, Toc, Toc**_

Nadie abrió, ni siquiera contesto

\- Jazz soy yo, Sam….- dijo algo bajo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

\- ugh… bueno … es curioso lo mismo me pregunto….

\- Sam vete a tus clases. Ya van a empezar - dijo la voz triste y llorosa de Jazz

- _Si solo quería matar a Danny por lo que me pase, ahora lo quiero matar por hacer llorar a su hermana_ \- penso molesta Sam antes de suspirar

\- Estoy consciente de ello Jazz, pero puedo darme tiempo para todo y… solo lo diré una vez de acuerdo…. yo… yo…

\- Sam enserio deberías..- interrumpió Jazz aun con esa voz rota

\- Te ayudare, ¿bien? ¡pero deja de llorar! - soltó Sam casi gritando al sentir miedo por lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ya lo escuchaste y no lo repetiré

\- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto logrando que Sam rodara sus ojos

\- aún me puedo arrepentir, _en tres…_ \- dijo casi rezando porque Jazz se calmara y no le obligara a someterse en pruebas posiblemente dolorosas

\- Yo… no sé.. Si...

\- _Dos…_

\- Aunque se podría si…

\- _un-o?_

\- ¡DE ACUERDO!- grito Jazz saliendo del cuarto para luego abrazarla

\- **¡KYAAAA!** \- grito Sam de sorpresa - ¡contacto físico, me quema…! - gruño intentando zafarse

\- Wow… apenas empezamos y tienes una reacción muy interesante - dijo Jazz soltándola logrando que Sam cayera al suelo sobre su trasero, mientras ella sacaba una libreta y a notaba en ella algo

\- ¡auch …!- se quejó antes de ser tomada por la mano - ¿eh...?¡Ahhh! - fue jalada dentro de la habitación para luego ser cerrada la puerta de un golpe

 ** _Cuarto de Jazz_**

 ** _30 minutos más tarde_**

\- ¿Y bien…? ¿me vas a tener aquí sentada en tu cama mientras trabajas en la computadora? - pregunto Sam confundida mirando el entorno. Jazz no contesto solo siguió sentada apuntando algo en una laptop de color azul, que estaba encima de un escritorio color blanco con imitación a madera

Sam suspiro y siguió viendo todo, desde el closet color café oscuro hasta un librero de color blanco a juego con el escritorio lleno de libros sobre psicología y también de fantasmas

Miro a Jazz de nuevo y termino acostándose en la cama de sabanas de algodón cafés con azul-verdoso. Observo la cama y al intentar agarrar una almohada termino tomando a un peluche de Albert Einstein en forma de oso. Sonrío y levantándose de la cama miro a Jazz

\- ¿Es enserio Jazz? ¿Aun sigues conservando tu oso ? - cuestiono divertida tomando por los brazos esponjosos del peluche café con bigotes y cabello gris - Están infantil aun para ti ..- rio mientras miraba la bata blanca del muñeco y observaba las bolsitas que tenía - Aunque hay que admitir… Si es tierno - opino y sin escucharla; Jazz se acercó, la jalo del brazo, parándola para luego con una cinta métrica medir su altura y luego levantar sus brazos y también medirlos - ¿qué diablos? - intento decir pero apenas estaba procesando lo que pasaba. Jazz tomo la cinta métrica y la coloco alrededor de sus glúteos para posteriormente anotar algo en su libreta y subir la cinta hasta sus caderas, y seguir con su cintura

\- ¡Jazz! ¡déjame! …- intento Sam pero ahora también media su busto. La boca de Sam cayo y miro a Jazz bastante perturbada, pues esta sonreía satisfecha y la volvía a sentar.

\- ¿que…? Tu…¿por que...? - murmuro Sam aun sin entender

\- Tengo que tener todos tus datos para hacerte las pruebas y al final el test - explico Jazz anotado todo lo anterior en la computadora

\- Pruebas… ¿enserio?

\- ¡Claro!, Un test realmente no me dice nada. Tengo hacer pruebas también, pero… antes de que las hagamos, tienes que contestarme ¿qué es lo peor o mas traumante que te ha pasado?

\- ¿Y eso para qué?

\- Digamos que vamos a medir que tan traumada puedes estar

\- ¿No habías dicho que los test no contestan nada? ¿Para que me preguntas eso entonces?

\- si lo dije, pero hay veces que si pueden dar un aproximado. Ahora dime… ¿qué es lo peor que has visto, oído u olido?

\- Jazz, creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir de esto

\- Vamos tú puedes siempre fuiste fuerte ¿no?

\- Agh… No lo sé. A estas alturas lo dudo

\- Solo contesta vamos, somos amigas ¿cierto?

\- Si pero creo que esto ya pasó la barrera de amistad …

\- Sam... ¡Por favor, no quiero reprobar! - dijo casi llorando de nuevo

\- ¡Esta bien, está bien! Lo peor que he visto es a …. No se…? ... déjame lo pienso...

\- ¿A mi hermano en calzones?

Sam la miro en estado de shock y se pudo roja a no más dar

\- ¡Jazz!

\- ¿¡Que tiene?! Ahora podremos decir que aunque no lo has visto, te lo imaginas y como veo en tu rostro, creo que es lo más tráumate que has escuchado

\- Realmente no… ya lo había visto en bóxer

\- ¿Qué?!

\- ah ¡espera! Yo… sola… no creas, yo… ese día… Resumiendo todo el mundo lo vio y eso fue cuando teníamos 14 años - balbuceo Sam sonrojándose cada vez más por la mirada picara de Jazz

\- ¿te gustaría verlo ahora en bóxer?, Estoy casi segura de que así es y más por que ahora tiene unos músculos bastante marcados - dijo sonriendo - ¿o tal vez sin el bóxer?

\- ¡JAZZ! - grito levantándose con horror y un rostro muy pero muy sonrojado - ¿Qué clase de …? ¿qué diablos estas diciendo?, Danny es mi mejor amigo y yo… agh… eso fue …¡ dios! ¡En verdad eso si es perturbador…! - se quejó volteando su rostro

\- Jajaja vamos… jajaja tu rostro … jajajaja en verdad es divertido esto ….

\- ¿Divertido? - gruño molesta - Jazz no vine a que te burlaras de mi en mi cara. ¡Se suponía que te ayudaría con el test, tarea o yo que sé que te dejaron para que no repruebes!, ¡Y terminas diciendo cosas que además de perturbadoras, son impropias de ti y más porque tú eres su hermana! - grito mientras Jazz seguía riendo

\- Jajaja, si lo sé, pero es que… jajaja tengo que hacerlo… jaja y si me rio no es por ti. Es por las preguntas…jajaja

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Jajaja… ja… bueno - traga un poco - lo iras averiguando en el proceso

\- ¿qué?, no espera quiero saber en qué clase de experimento me he metido - exigió saber molesta

\- Oh bueno, si solo quieres el nombre es el test, pues se llama... test del amor y todo lo que conlleva

\- ¿Qué?! Olvídalo yo me….¡Jazz suéltame! - grito al ser atada con una cuerda de ectoplasma de la caña de pescar Fenton

\- ¡Por favor Sam! No tengo a otra persona que me ayude. Tucker no quiso, Danny huyo y tu sola te ofreciste, ¡por favor hare lo quesea pero ayúdame!

\- ¡Estas loca!, has medido mi cuerpo con una cinta métrica y luego colocas la imagen mental de tu hermano con bóxer en mi cabeza.

\- Y sin bóxer

-¡¿Vez a lo que me refiero?! ¡No me imagino lo que me espera si me quedo!

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Sam te lo suplico tengo que sacar buena nota!  
\- No, no y no

\- Vamos ni siquiera hare los experimentos. ¡Solo contestaras las preguntas!

\- ¡No Jazz no lo hare!

\- Sam….

\- no, no y NO , no me obligaras - dijo decidida - No habrá nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de parecer

\- ¿Ni siquiera la foto de Danny en traje de baño?

\- ¡JAZZ!

 ** _40 minutos después…._**

 ** _Laboratorio Fenton_**

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto - dijo Sam sentada en una silla que tenía cintas de cuero y varios cables conectados en sus manos y cuerpo

\- Gracias Sam. No sabes lo que significa para mí - dijo Jazz apretando unos botones en una maquina gigante

\- Debe significar mucho, ¡va mi vida de por medio! - semi-grito aun sin poder zafar sus manos de las cintas que la mantenían sujeta a la silla

\- Ya te explique que esto es como esos programas de concurso en donde hacen preguntas. Ya sabes esos, donde si contestas bien te dan un premio y si contestas mal te dan un castigo; solo que, aquí no habrá premio, solo puros castigos si no dices la verdad a cualquiera de las preguntas que te haga - explico de nuevo logrando que Sam trague duro

\- Yo sola cabe mi propia tuba. No puedo creerlo… - murmuro sintiendo un frio helado recorrerle la espalda - ¡Qué horror! - pensó nerviosa al ver que Jazz terminaba de colocar palabras y números en la maquina

\- ¡Ya está todo listo! - dijo sacando un casco y colocándoselo a Sam en la cabeza

\- ¿Sabes que más que psicóloga pareces científica loca? - pregunto con miedo

\- Tal vez pero... ¡Todo sea por la tarea que tengo que cumplir! - semi-grito con una sonrisa casi maniática que para Sam fue la más aterradora que jamás haya visto en su corta vida

\- Ya morí - pensó resignada

\- Bien Sam ...vamos a empezar con las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Aunque no lo esté. No me sacaras de aquí

\- No, pero quería ver tu entusiasmo… En fin empecemos ¿si…?- dijo con la misma sonrisa

\- ¿Como llegue a esto? - se dijo mirándola

\- Bien Sam… dime… ¿qué piensas del amor?...- pregunto logrando que la oji-violeta la mirara con cara de "enserio" - Solo contesta, lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza

\- Que es una porquería...- murmuro y la maquina en la que estaban conectados los cables parpadeo y finalmente se puso en naranja - ¡Ahhhhh! - grito Sam al recibir una descarga eléctrica pequeña - ¡que mierda! ¿Por qué hizo eso ? ¡Si es lo que realmente pienso! - grito y la maquina parpadeo y ahora se puso en color rojo - **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!** \- grito con más fuerza hasta que la maquina paro y Sam adolorida miro a Jazz que anotaba como loca cosas en su computadora

\- Por que….?

\- Por que hizo eso dos veces? Te explico, la primera vez se puso en naranja; eso quiere decir que dijiste una verdad a medias, y en la segunda vez que lo confirmaste se puso rojo lo cual quiere decir que dijiste una mentira. En conclusión tú no estás diciendo la verdad completa

\- Jazz, estoy diciendo…

\- Sam cuidado con lo que dices o podrías recibir otra descarga…- advirtió Jazz señalando a la máquina - te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿qué piensas del amor Sam?

La oji-violeta la miro con cara de "no puedo creerlo"

\- Que no existe y solo es atracción física - respondió cual discurso que había dado en el pasado que ni ella misma se creía.

La máquina parpadeo y se puso en rojo

\- **¡AHHHHHHHH!** \- grito de nuevo hasta que finalmente se detuvo la máquina y miro a Jazz con cara de "que dije"

\- Mentiste - contesto Jazz anotando. Sam solo dejo caer su cabeza - una vez más… solo que cambiare la pregunta.. ¿Crees que existe el amor? - pregunto

Sam la miro haciendo un puchero, tomo aire - N…o…se…- balbuceo y la maquina parpadeo y cuando esta estuvo a punto de ponerse en naranja grito - **¡Si! Si creo en el amor. ¿Ya está bien? lo dije… Por fin, ¡sí creo!**

\- Mmmm… interesante entonces eso prueba que aun en el fondo todo el mundo cree que si existe

\- Mas bien, ¡te obligan a pensar así! - grito Sam furiosa y la maquina parpadeo a rojo - **¡Ahhhhhhhhh!**

\- Si todo el mundo piensa así - confirmo Jazz anotando

 _ **Otras 15 preguntas después….**_

\- Ya no puedo …- murmuro Sam con su cara manchada de negro y su cabello medio quemado mirando con miedo a Jazz

\- ¡Pero apenas llevamos quince y faltan otras veinte!

\- Jazz tú quieres que muera ¿verdad?

\- sería más sencillo si no fueras tan terca y necia

\- ¡No soy necia! - grito indignada - **¡AHHHHH!**

\- ¿Vez a lo que me refiero?

\- Juro que yo…. ay no tiene caso, no puedo creer que haga esto... No entiendo por qué no me fui antes …

\- Cierto, yo tampoco entiendo, y ahora que lo pienso, hay otra pregunta sobre eso… ¿harías algo estúpido por amor?

\- Si no fuera así, ¿crees que dejaría que me torturaras de esta forma Jazz? - pregunto molesta

\- Oh ¿entonces dices que me amas?

\- ¿Jazz que pregunta tan estúpida es esa?

\- Solo contesta un sí o un no…

\- ¿Genial?... Bien pues…. No lo sé tal vez si te quiero pero ¿amar…? Es…. Es…una palabra más fuerte - contesto y Jazz por inercia miro la máquina que no hizo ningún ruido

\- Eso quiere decir ¿que tú piensas que el amar solo se da entre alguien que te gusta?- cuestiono curiosa

\- podría decirse…, supongo

\- Entonces ¿me estas ayudando porque amas a alguien que conozco?

\- ¿¡que?!

\- hey no me mires así. Tú fuiste la que dijo

\- ¡Porque me preguntaste!

\- ¡ash! solo contesta … ¿te gusta alguien que conozco?

\- Jazz no me obligues a contestar eso…

\- No te obligo

\- ¡Si lo haces! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy atada a un aparato que me da choques eléctricos si no respondo bien!

\- Son solo detalles

\- ¡Jazz!

\- ¡Ay bien! Dejemos esa pregunta para después y sigamos con las demás

 ** _Tres horas más tarde…._**

\- Ya me quiero ir… Ya estuve mucho tiempo sentada y este aparato infernal no ha dejado de darme choques eléctricos - se quejó Sam aun atada

\- Vamos ya pasaste lo peor. Poco a poco vas dándote cuenta que no tiene caso mentir, si solo te vas a estar torturando

\- Te odio…- murmuro Sam logrando que de nuevo la maquina se pudiera en rojo - **¡Ahhhhhhh!** \- grito y la maquina paro - **¡Maldita máquina del infierno!** \- murmuro jadeante

\- Ok ahora empezaremos con la parte más interesante en todo esto… Sam en una de las preguntas que te hice. Té dije que si serias capaz de hacer un trio con tu pareja pero tú me contestaste que ni siquiera sabias que era eso y después la maquina te dio un choque eléctrico

\- No me lo recuerdes…

\- Bueno quiero preguntarte de nuevo ¿tu si sabes que es un trió?

Sam la miro molesta y niega resignada

\- Si, sé que es… por favor no hagas que esto sea más embarazoso o perturbador

\- No prometo nada

\- ¡Jazz!

\- Lo siento Sam tengo que hacerte todas las pruebas, para dar un resultado… y ahora viene la parte en la que me dirás si reconoces alguna de estas cosas - dijo sacando una charola con accesorios casi iguales a los de la película de cincuenta sombras de grey y algunos otros añadidos

-¡Estas de broma! - murmuro sonrojándose con locura - ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso? - dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia

\- ¿Eso no importa? Además no deberías vergonzante por esto, por lo menos piensa que no tuviste que ir por ellos. Eso sí es vergonzoso, y tampoco tendrías que avergonzarte porque soy tu amiga y de todo lo que me respondas, nadie mas lo sabrá

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Danny huyo de ti, ¡estas loca! - murmuro mirando todos los juguetes en la charola bastante sonrojada

\- Tal vez… pero no es cosa mía. Esta es la tarea y yo planeo hacerla bien….No quiero arriesgarme

\- Solo dime que no pondrás mi nombre en ese trabajo, no quiero que nadie sepa; quien fue la mascota que utilizaste para experimentar

\- Jajaja Sam no tienes por qué pedirlo. Es más que obvio que no lo haré - rió divertida para luego ponerse seria - dime ¿reconoces algunos de estos "instrumentos"?

\- ¿Cuales "instrumentos"?, son juguetes sexuales para mujeres, Jazz - gruño Sam molesta rodando sus ojos

\- ¡hey! por fin eres honesta…

\- ¿Tengo de otra?, Ya no quiero que me electrocuten más - dijo cansada para luego verla con una mirada algo divertida - y solo porque tengo curiosidad ¿tú los conocías Jazz? - pregunto logrando sonrojar a la peli-naranja

\- Jump.. ¡Claro que no! … apenas y me entere para que era cada uno - murmuro sonrojada y por alguna razón la maquina se puso en rojo y una pequeña máquina de eletroshock salió de la más grande y la electrocuto - **¡KYAAAAAAAA!** \- grito y Sam no pudo evitar reír

\- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Apuesto que usas todos!

\- ¡Cállate Sam! ¡eso no es cierto! - grito Jazz - ¡Ahhhhhh!- grito mientras la máquina de choques la empezó a seguir y Sam reía - **¡KYAAAAAAA!**

 ** _Una hora después_**

\- ¡Auch! - murmuro Jazz con los cabello de punta y su piel manchada de negro al igual que su ropa

\- Eso mismo pienso - dijo Sam aun divertida por lo ocurrido

\- No digas nada - pidió molesta Jazz para luego desatarla - No sabía que esa maldita maquina pudiera sacar otras máquinas de electroshock - dijo muy adolorida ayudando a Sam apararse - y tampoco sabía que pudieran doler tanto. Realmente lo siento Sam…

\- Jazz olvídalo, después de lo ocurrido creo que estoy más que pagada - dijo riendo un poco

\- Sigue burlándote. Aún me faltaban unas preguntas, y bien sabes que pude dejarte amarrada hasta que me contestaras

\- Lo sé pero después de recibir tantas descargas, Yo creo que tú tampoco estas de humor para más preguntas

 _ **En la parte de arriba del sótano (entrada )**_

\- ¡Ay que buena noticia recibimos! ¡salir temprano de clases es lo mejor! - dijo un chico afroamericano de ojos verdes agua

\- Si claro, tal vez para ti pero para mi fue otro problema. Ember, si sabe dar pelea, por poco se hace mas fuerte si no es por que la detengo otra vez - gruño un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro vestido con una playera de color negro con un ovalo rojo

-Oh cierto se me olvido eso, pero vele el lado amable. Ahora tienes el día libre - dijo sonriendo

Danny solo suspira y sonríe para luego escuchar voces en el sótano

\- ¿Crees que Jazz este llorando por que la deje colgada con su test, Tucker ? - pregunto mirándolo

Tucker se encoje de hombros - No entiendo ni como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso - dijo algo decepcionado

\- ¡Hey! no me culpes, después de ver lo que llevo al laboratorio para iniciar el test. ¡Hasta tu hubieras huido! - dijo molesto para luego mirar la puerta arrepentido

\- ¿Y ahora que planeas hacer? ¿pedirle disculpas?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez sería bueno que huyera de nuevo

\- Jajaja Danny no puedo creerlo. Te enfrentas a fantasmas locos todo el tiempo y ahora solo quieres huir por tu hermana - burlo Tucker

\- No solo por ella

\- ugh… No comprendo

\- ¿Tucker no te diste cuenta que Sam no fue ?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…. yo...

Danny lo mira molesto

\- Yo le llame en la mañana, para que viniera aquí y…

\- Y no me expliques más… Sam vino pensando que estarías aquí y no estabas y dado a que no fue, lo más seguro es que este con Jazz ¿no?

\- Exactamente …

\- ok Te apoyo la idea de que huyas, pero vete bien lejos porque lo más seguro es que cuando Sam te vea, te mande de viaje sin maletas y en primera clase al infierno

\- ¡Tucker!

\- ¿¡Que?! Es la verdad no?

\- Que gran amigo eres…- dijo sarcástico antes de mirar la puerta y suspirar para luego abrirla y bajar las escaleras

\- ¿Como quieres tu ataúd de terciopelo ¿tal vez?- pregunto Tucker caminando aun lado de el

\- ¡Cállate ya!- dijo con voz contundente para seguir bajando

Ambos miran dentro y escuchan risas

\- Como que no se escuchan enojadas - comento Tucker confundido

\- ¡Shhh! ¿qué quieres lograr? ¿que mi muerte sea más rápida? - gruño Danny asomándose un poco mas solo para ver a Sam parada de espaldas a la escaleras y Jazz enfrente de ella

Danny esconde su cabeza un poco más y le hace una señal a Tucker para que haga lo mismo

\- Eso sí. Ya no quiero pensar más en proyectos solo quiero comer algo - dijo Jazz alegre

\- Te propongo que vayamos a Nasty Burguer ¿Qué dices? - dijo Sam sonriendo

-Claro, vamos… solo déjame esconder esto…- dijo señalando la charola con los juguetes

Sam sonrió y miro divertida a Jazz la cual se había puesto un poco incomoda

\- Por supuesto no puedes dejarlos aquí.. Qué tal si viene tu hermano y ve tus juguetes…- burlo al ver como Jazz se ponía roja y echaba todo eso en una bolsa café

Tucker quedo en shock y Danny ponía cara de perturbación total

\- ¡Sam cállate! - regaño Jazz - ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura que son todos míos?

\- No lo sé…. tal vez es tu rostro rojo el que dice todo - explicó logrando sonrojarla mas

\- ¿Por lo menos tienes idea de cómo funciona cada uno?

\- claro que lo sé y aun no entiendo cómo puedes utilizar todos. Hay algunos que son en pareja como el que sostienes en la mano justo en este momento - señalo aún más divertida …

\- ¡SAM! - grito Jazz roja guardando con rapidez un tipo de pantaleta con un órgano reproductor masculino de color azul

-Jajajaja - rio Sam colocando una de sus manos en la pared intentando no caer de risa

Danny y Tucker quedaron aun peor que antes y miraron a Sam sorprendidos

\- ¿Desde cuándo Sam sabe …? - intento preguntar Tucker

\- ¡Shhh! - dijo Danny tapándole la boca evitando que hable

\- Ja ja graciosa, ahora soy yo la que tiene curiosidad. ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre estos "instrumentos"?

\- Jazz son juguetes…- dijo Sam divertida- sexuales… pero al fin y al cabo juguetes…

La boca de Danny cayo y Tucker que aún tenía la boca tapada por poco se atraganta con su saliva

\- ¿Por qué los conoces? - cuestiona seria Jazz cruzando sus brazos

\- ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntase sobre lo más tráumate que he visto en mi vida? …eh pues…. Hablando claro, creo que fue mi prima … un día la vi utilizando uno de esos - comunico y Jazz abrió sus ojos

En esta ocasión Danny hizo una mueca de incredulidad y Tucker casi se carcajea

\- ¿Eso a los cuantos años fue?

\- Como a los 11 u 12 - dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros

\- Ya me imagino lo que paso después, el escándalo y trauma

\- Algo así….solo que no hubo escándalo, solo trauma. En realidad después mi prima fue la que medio una larga platica sobre cada uno…. Y ahora solo quiero olvidar eso….

\- ¿Y eso porque? te dijo algo feo sobre ellos

\- No realmente … solo que ella me explico todo con plumas de colores

\- oh… ¿por eso no utilizas plumas de colores?

\- Si

Danny casi se ríe mientras Tucker negaba con la cabeza divertido

\- jajaja pobre Sam… ahora si me arrepiento de hacerte pasar por todo esto…

\- _¿Todo esto?_ \- pensaron Danny y Tucker confundidos

\- No te preocupes. Ya te dije que lo olvides que yo también lo hare. Lo importante era tu proyecto aunque ahora que lo pienso … ¿será suficiente para que puedas terminar o necesitas que conteste algo más? - dijo y Jazz queda pensativa dirigiéndose a su computadora

\- Mmm… No, no creo que necesite más….espera… solo falta una pregunta ….

\- ¿Así cuál?

\- Ugh… Sam…. ¿Tu amas a alguien? - pregunto mirándola ladeando su cabeza

\- ¿¡que?! - dijo Danny provocando que Tucker le tapara la boca

\- ¿Escuchaste algo?- pregunto Sam confundida apunto de voltear

\- Sam no te desvíes…- dijo Jazz seria

\- No lo hago es que… creí … ugh…. bien olvídalo… Mmmm… ¿es necesario que conteste ?

\- Bueno… no mentiré … algo….

\- Ok… yo….podría decirse que … - dijo dudando un poco para luego reír nerviosa

Danny abrió sus ojos expectante, esperando esa respuesta con ansias

\- Sam, ya dilo o quieres que te siente de nuevo en la silla eléctrica. Te advierto que aún sigue encendida - dijo logrando que Sam se ría

Danny y Tucker fruncieron el ceño realmente confundidos

 _¿Silla eléctrica?_

\- Oh por favor no - dijo divertida Sam para luego suspirar - Bien quieres una respuesta, te la daré … Si, Jazz yo amo a alguien

Danny sintió que su corazón se destrozaba y sin proponérselo sus ojos destellaron un poco, por suerte Jazz estaba igual de impactada que él y Tucker y no vio aquel breve destello verde neón detrás de Sam

\- ¿De casualidad es la misma persona, por la cual accediste a ayudarme?

\- Jazz..

\- Vamos ¿somos amigas o no?

\- Está bien… - dijo resignada sabiendo muy en el fondo que era mejor confesar todo y no guardarlo más, ya no quería seguir cargando con secretos o culpas innecesarias en su vida. Sonriendo un poco para luego cerrar sus ojos y dar la vuelta para subir las escaleras contesto mientras se sonrojaba un poco y suspiraba - si es la misma…

Tucker contuvo el aliento y Danny que parecía a punto de explotar. Danny estuvo a punto de salir y encarar a Sam para saber quién era ese del que estaba enamorada, sin embargo fue detenido por Tucker que estaba lleno de pánico pues en solo segundos Sam abriría los ojos y si los llegaban a ver, sabía que ni la tercera guerra mundial se compararía con lo que le pasaría a ellos dos por estar espiando. Danny molesto y bastante tenso los había vuelto invisibles e intangibles rápidamente, así que cuando Sam abrió sus ojos vio las escaleras y rio de una forma que extraño a Danny y Tucker los cuales seguían estando justamente aun lado de ella

\- Bueno Jazz, ya acabó el interrogatorio será bueno que vayamos a comer. Tengo hambre y de paso ¿qué te parece que busquemos a Valery y Paulina? Ambas querían ir de compras … ya sabes será tardado pero creo que tú ya tienes tiempo - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿ya eres amiga de esas dos?

\- No soy su amiga, amiga, amiga.. Pero por lo menos las tolero… Hay que olvidar el pasado en algún momento ¿No crees?

\- ¿Eso incluye perdonar a Gregor por lo que te hizo cuatro años atrás?- cuestiono

Danny tembló de coraje y Tucker rezo porque ambas chicas ya se fueran o si no los que terminarían muriendo serian ellos

\- Podría… No estoy segura, Jazz

\- ¿Eso significa?

\- Pedirle a Tucker o tal vez a Danny que le dejen alguna broma en su casillero

Tucker suspiro internamente mientras sentía a Danny relajarse

\- Sam… me agradas - sonrió Jazz subiendo junto con ella las escaleras - Oye hay una pregunta más que me gustaría que respondieras …

\- ¿Y cual es Jazz? - respondió Sam enarcando una ceja y ladeando su cabeza

\- Vamos a pensar que hipotéticamente tuvieras un novio… digamos que tal ¿Gregor?

\- Ugh ¡no que horror…!

\- es una suposición Sam

Sam rodo sus ojos

\- Está bien..¿ y eso que…?

\- ¿Tu serias capaz de engañarlo?

\- Eso no tengo ni que pensarlo … ¡claro que sí! - contesto divertida

Danny abrió sus ojos y Tucker hizo una mueca de dolor, que después se volvió de preocupación. Ahora si estaba seguro que Danny aparecería en cualquier momento y pediría una explicación. Que solo provocaría la muerte de ambos

\- Qué fuerte declaración ….¿ Y eso por qué?

\- Gregor es un imbécil y un patán, además de falso… obviamente le pagaría con la misma moneda

\- ¿Y si fuera la persona que amas con la que sales? Serias capaz de engañarlo

\- Jazz que extraña eres…

\- hablo enserio

\- ¿Qué quieres que conteste…? - dijo subiendo las escaleras y recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Jazz la miro cruzando sus brazos - ok… Podría decirse que si lo engañaría, aunque creo que no sería un engaño como tal… depende de quien se declare primero….

\- ¿¡que?!

¡¿Qué?!- gruño Danny aun con la boca tapada por Tucker

\- ¿como? ¿amas a dos personas?

\- Jazz esto es ridículo, y bastante cansado, para explicarlo ahora. ¿Qué más da, si amo a uno o al otro, los dos son lo mismo? - explico sonriendo divertida lográndola confundir mas

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

\- ugh… olvídalo… Ya vamonos no quiero estar aquí más tiempo. No he desayunado nada desde que llegue. Dejemos este tema para después ¿si? - pidió

Jazz la miro molesta y haciendo un puchero asintió y subió hasta donde estaba Sam

\- ¿Aun así dime una cosa más… con quien lo engañarías?

Sam resoplo y la miro con seriedad - ¿No dejaras esto si no contesto verdad?

\- Mmmm…- murmuro Jazz

\- Bien lo engañaría con tu hermano o con el famoso héroe fantasma Danny Phantom - dijo logrando que Jazz abriera sus ojos y colocara una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Estaba en lo correcto! ¡Amas a mi hermano menor!- chillo y Sam rio

\- Eso no lo puedes probar…

\- ¿Para qué lo engañarías con él? ¿y por que me ayudarías a mi, si no es el a quien quieres?

\- Tal vez ..solo es atracción física

\- Tu no crees en eso …

\- ¿Quién sabe? Pensándolo bien…¡tal vez si me gustaría ver a tu hermano con puros boxeadores! - menciono antes de salir corriendo mientras reía y Jazz quedaba sorprendida

\- ¡Sam! ¡Corrige eso! ¡Tu lo quieres ver sin el boxeador! - grito Jazz en broma, para luego también salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta del sótano de un portazo

Danny junto con Tucker volvieron a aparecer y ambos escucharon las risas de Sam y Jazz, para posteriormente escuchar la puerta ser cerrada de un golpe

Tucker que no sabía si gritar de emoción o reír miro a su mejor amigo que estaba cual tomate mirando por donde se habían ido Jazz y Sam riendo

\- ¡Danny.. ?! -llamo un poco preocupado por la cara roja de Danny - Hey.. ¡Hola…! ¡tierra llamando a Danny, la señorita Manson lo quiere de vuelta con puros boxeadores! - rio Tucker logrando que Danny lo volteara a ver mal

\- Tucker no es gracioso

\- Hermano para mi si lo es….- dijo riendo - ¿Y qué esperas? No iras a buscarla y decirle soy todo tuyo, si quieres te muestro lo que hay debajo del boxeador - se carcajeo Tucker logrando que Danny le diera un zape

\- ¡Estás loco! No puedo hacer eso… ¡Y eres un pervertido!

\- No, tu no lo harías, pero ella a si se lo imagina…y yo o soy el pervertido, la pervertida es Sam - se quejó cruzando sus brazos- Vaya quien diría que tanto Sam como tu hermana fueran asi- murmuro algo sorprendido

Danny rodo sus ojos y frunció el ceño

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto?

\- ¿El que?, ¿El hecho de que Sam te quiere ver en boxeadores o que te ama?- pregunto confundido

\- Tucker ya deja de decir eso - regaño Danny negando sonrojado

\- ¡Que acaso no es verdad?!

\- Enserio que eres un estupendo amigo

\- Si lo sé ¿pero eso que tiene que ver ahora …?

\- Agh…- murmuro Danny subiendo las escaleras saliendo del sótano para luego ir a la sala y sentarse en el sillón - ¿ugh? - murmuro y miro una libreta - ¿Las notas de Jazz?

\- ¿Test de amor? - murmuro y miro las preguntas hechas

\- ¿Crees en el amor? R= ¡Si! Si creo en el amor. ¿Ya está bien? lo dije... Por fin, ¡sí creo!

Sujeto de prueba respondió que si en casi todas las preguntas realizadas

¿Resultado final?

El sujeto coincide con la cita de (Pablo Neruda)

 ** _En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado_**

Es una chica que demuestra sus sentimientos con acciones. Es uno de los rasgos más valiosos de su personalidad. Aunque muchas veces le falten las palabras para explicar lo que siente. Ella es capaz de mover cielo y tierra para hacer feliz a esa persona especial. Esta chica no concibe el amor sin besos, abrazos y caricias constantes.

\- Wow - dijo Danny sorprendido y con una sonrisa pensó en todo, realmente a pesar de todo Jazz, si era una buena Psicóloga y sin saberlo también una casamentera.

\- ¿Serias romántica con tu pareja? - murmuro y leyó con curiosidad la respuesta - Si lo seria, aunque creo que lo haría solo en ocasiones especiales o no se para encender un poco más la pasión …. - Danny se sonrojó y negó

\- ¿Aceptarías a su familia? - leyó de nuevo y aun con más curiosidad miro la respuesta - Creo que mientras él me acepte a mí, la familia queda en segundo término, pero si hablo de ese alguien especial… bueno su familia es mejor que la mía, son agradables, hospitalarios y me hacen sentir en casa

\- ¿Como habrá hecho para que Sam respondiera con la verdad? - se preguntó Danny confundido por todas las respuestas contundentes y reales que Sam había dado y que jamás diría en publico

\- ¿Harías algo estúpido por el?- leyó bastante entretenido - Si no fuera así, crees que dejaría que me _torturaras_ de esta forma Jazz…..

 _¿Torturar?_ \- se preguntó confundido y cerrando sus ojos recordó - _Sam ya dilo o quieres que te siente de nuevo en la silla eléctrica._

\- ¿Jazz sería capaz de llegar a tales extremos con Sam? - pensó asustado, muy confundido y para su asombro molesto

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Danny! Ayúdame! - grito Tucker aun estando en el sótano

Danny frunció el ceño - No sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que esa es la respuesta - murmuró antes de levantarse dejar la libreta y gritar - **¡Transformación!**

Danny va al sótano y encuentra a Tucker siendo perseguido por una pequeña máquina de electroshock

\- ¡Jazz cuando te vea...!- pensó Danny bastante molesto

 _ **Mientras tanto …**_

 ** _Nasty Burguer_**

\- Ugh ¿Jazz te sientes bien? -pregunto Sam mirando a la oji -azul que había quedado pensativa

\- Si, solo que por alguna extraña razón sentí un escalofrió

\- Ok eso raro. No está haciendo frio al contrario hace mucho calor - comento Sam con extrañeza para luego sonreir al ver llegar sus papas fritas a la mesa, junto con la hamburguesa de Jazz

\- Si lo se…- dijo con aire pensativo Jazz mirando su hamburguesa - Sam…?- llamo

\- jump… - contesto la oji-violeta empezando a comer una papa frita

\- ¿Te molestaría mucho que vayamos de compras de una vez?

\- ¿No íbamos a esperar a Paulina y Valery?

\- Si pero…. prefiero ir a comprar un bikini de una buena vez

\- ¿Qué ?! ¿y para que quieres un bikini tú? - pregunto divertida Sam logrando que Jazz la mirara con un rostro mortalmente serio

\- Sam no es para mí. Es para ti

\- ¿Y yo para que quiero uno?

\- Solo para tomarte una foto, dársela a mi hermano y evitar de esa forma que me mate por tortúrate

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Y en tal caso que no funcione … te lo envió en la noche encerrado en el termo

Sam la miro con incredulidad y después su expresión se volvió bastante seria

\- Jazz… creo que es necesario que te consigas un novio y salgas de una vez de esos estudios y de tus juguetitos. Es mas...¿quieres que le hable a Tucker, para que te invite a salir?

\- SAM! ¡ESTO ES SERIO! ¡Y a mi no me gusta Tucker!

\- Si claro, lo que digas...

\- Te doy toda la colección de fotos que tengo de él, ¡pero ayúdame!

Sam frunció el ceño y negó

\- Ay jazz…

…..

…..

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

\- Genial estas fotos servirán de mucho cuando llegue a casa - dijo Jazz con una sonrisa mirando su telefono mientras Sam salía con cara sonrojada de la tienda con un montón de bolsas

\- Espero que eso sirva…- murmuro Sam frunciendo el ceño - pero dudo que le guste a Danny de esa forma

\- Lo dices por que no lo conoces... De todos modos, si no funciona lo mando empaquetado a tu casa

\- Jazz …!

\- oh vamos no te resistas, a ti te gusta. Si no fuera así, no habrías aceptado las fotos que te di a cambio de tomarte fotos con esos bikinis

Sam se puso roja y la miro

- **¡JAZZ!** \- grito

-¡¿que?! Es la verdad

Sam hizo un gesto de molestia y sonrojada miro a otro lado para luego sonreír y ver a Tucker correr hacia ellas

\- Jazz...?

\- Si Sam...?

\- Creo que ahí viene tu novio - dijo con una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿que novio?

Sam se encogió de hombros y señalo a Tucker corriendo que sin fijarse había terminado chocando con Jazz dándole un beso en la boca

Sam sonrió y miro a Danny pelear con un aparato de electroshock. Este forzó el aparato y lo destrozo rápidamente con rayo. Sintió una mirada y volteo solo para ver a Sam con una mirada sorprendida que poco a poco se transformo en una sonrisa

- _Hora de la venganza_ \- penso -¡Danny!- lo llamo y el se sonrojo un poco - ¡Tu hermana ya consiguió novio! - grito y el sonrojo desapareció.

Volteo rápidamente a ver a Jazz y Tucker que estaban aun en el suelo besándose

- **¡JAZZ!** **¡TUCKER!**

 _ahora si ni siquiera las fotos de Sam salvarían a su hermana y a su mejor amigo de una buena regañiza ..._

 _o tal vez si?_

 _Fin...?_

* * *

 ** _Hey! hola a todos,! ¿cuanto tiempo? ¿no? xD_**

 ** _Ya estamos a 2018 y vaya se me fueron los meses volando..._**

 ** _En fin solo quería decirles Hola! (de nuevo) y no me olvidado de esto xD, solo he tenido algunos inconvenientes que pienso que... casi están arreglados. *-*_**

 ** _Ya saben Espero actualizar mas seguido por a acá y a pesar de que ya paso mucho tiempo..._**

 ** _Les quiero desear Feliz año 2018 a todos, espero que todo lo que pidieron lo logren cumplir y ¡les deseo lo mejor!._**

 ** _Lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche) tengan todos y espero (enserio) verlos pronto y que hayan pasado tan siquiera un buen rato con este fic, (bastante raro), pero que se me hizo divertido de algún modo :v (lo teníamos, una amiga y yo en borrador ) aun así lo subo y ojala les haya parecido mas o menos bien_**

 ** _Ok ahora si me despido_** ** _Nos vemos después... saludos :3_**

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
